Not like all stories
by WolfLight40
Summary: Some stories have a female as the lead character, but not this one. It tells the story of Elliot Rodriquez and his struggle to find out who his father is & his true place in life while keeping his hometown safe from things no one else can see.


Every single day of Elliot Rodriquez's life has been quiet odd to say the least because of a few things about him are different. One is that his ears are wolf ears instead of normal human ears and he can see spirits of the dead.

Of course he had accepted what he sees and his appearance which to some others cause them to think of him as a freak. But many others think of it as special and unique which Elliot is happy about to have friends that accept him. And yet he doesn't tell any of them that he can see the dead.

Now it was what it seemed a normal day as the sun was shining through the window of Elliot's room. He is neighbors with Orihime since he was a little kid and he & Elliot are pretty good friends even when he was smaller, he would stick up for her when her elder brother wasn't around.

With a slight yawn and a stretch of his arms & legs did Elliot slowly sit up from his soft comfy bed. He checked the time to see that he would have enough time for a shower before he would have to go to school.

"Finally it is Friday." Elliot said to himself with a small smile on his face as he pushed the covers off of his body to allow him to get out of the bed and to walk over to his closet to have his uniform at hand after the shower.

Elliot grabbed a towel upon entering the bathroom and placed it on the counter once he tossed his pj's into the basket. Then he turned the water onto slight warm and tested it before entering the shower while making sure that it wouldn't burn his ears.

The water felt nice going through his light dirty blonde/brown hair and upon his ears as he scrubbed them both clean. He used the same shampoo since he was a kid to make sure that it would untangle the knots that formed in his hair while he slept.

It took him about ten minutes for his shower to end and he grabbed the towel to dry off his hair then his flesh. He stepped out of the bathroom with the towel around his waist and put on the uniform after putting on a pair of boxers first.

He then made sure that all of his books where together before putting them into his schoolbag and then got his guitar/case over his back. "Now time for breakfast." Elliot muttered to himself with a smile as he took his jacket with him to the kitchen. He placed his stuff down on the floor while fixing together breakfast and got his lunch together.

Once he had finished eating and picked his stuff up. He grabbed his keys, walked out the door and locked the door when he saw Orihime walking out. "Oh good morning Orihime." Elliot said with a smile and the orange haired girl turned and smiled back before she replied, "Good morning Elliot."

Since they lived close to each other, they would travel to school together and sometimes shared meals like they used to before the ones close to them died. And pretty much every day when they do walk together is when some people stare at them since Orihime is much shorter than Elliot with him being slightly over six feet tall.

"So what do you have for lunch today?" Elliot asked Orihime as they walked down the street. He always found her lunches to be both odd and interesting. "I packed some ramen with red bean paste fish and wasabi." Orihime replied with a smile on her face and Elliot found that to be more interesting than odd for a lunch.

"What do you have then Elliot?" She asked him and Elliot smiled as he said, "I just packed together Curry miso soup with some western foods and a little bit of cake & some juice." They continued to talk for a while even as they entered the schoolyard a little bit before the bell would ring to give them time to go to their lockers.

But the lockers where far from each other and Elliot went to his locker, did the combination to his lock and pulled the locker-door open to put his stuff in the locker. He heard the locker next to his opening and glanced to see Uryu Ishida had opened the locker. They are *locker neighbors* and pretty good friends since childhood so Elliot knows about him being a Quincy and Uryu knows that Elliot can see ghost/hollows/soul reapers.

"Morning Uryu." Elliot said as he put his lunch and switched his shoes into his locker. "Morning Elliot, finished that project?" Uryu asked and Elliot nodded his head. "Yeah I finished it yesterday and have it in my locker." He replied and pulled out a shoebox from his locker.

The project was to build a little diorama of a part of history or something from a book so Elliot had built a scene from one of Shakespeare's plays with models of the people that played the parts. "Very well done Rodriquez." Ishida said and pulled out his box & inside his was Abraham Lincoln getting shot at.

"Your project is really great too Ishida." Elliot said and closed his locker with a free hand. Some people may wonder why the two are friends and it was just simple that Uryu's grandfather was friends with Elliot's mother years ago.

Since the two had homeroom together they decided to walk to class when Elliot felt that a hollow had appeared. "Dammit and I haven't fought one in a while." Elliot muttered out as he looked out the window while they both walked by the windows.

"You'll get another chance sometime soon." Uryu said to his friend in a low tone knowing how his friend hasn't battled a hollow in a while. "Yeah but I would have to act very fast before any gets to the thing first." Elliot replied back as they entered the class room.

In Elliot's mind he kept thinking about how he could get to a hollow without alerting the soul reaper that he sensed around for about three days & he didn't want to risk getting caught by one either.

Then the two went to their seats with Elliot walking to his desk by the window and Uryu was close to the back in the middle row of the room. He had just placed his stuff down when he heard the voice of Keigo Asano shouting, "Good morning Elliot!"

Elliot sighed as he quickly moved to the side as Keigo tried to tackle him in a hug causing the boy to trip over his feet and falling to the ground. "Hey man what was that for?" Keigo complained as he got up from the floor. "Sorry Keigo, but I didn't want my project to get ruined." Elliot said to the boy showing the diorama in his hand.

"Oh right and it's not a problem, I could have crushed you're A+ so I should say sorry." Keigo said and Elliot smiled slightly as he took his seat with his project sitting under his desk. Elliot sometimes found the loud-mouthed brown haired boy to be annoying at times, but has finally gotten used to his behavior and is friends with him.

Then Elliot saw another friend who is Keigo's best friend, Mizuiro Kojima walking up to them. "That's a pretty good diorama you built Elliot." Mizuiro said as he peered at the shoebox and Elliot was smiling still.

"Yeah, it was a good thing that the meeting was yesterday so I finished it then." Elliot said as he had a handing crafts meeting the other day after school. Then Elliot looked around to see that another friend of his, Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't here yet. "Seems like Kurosaki is going to be late again." Elliot muttered out with a slight grin on his face.

"Yeah I heard a truck plowed into the side of his house." Keigo said and that surprised Elliot pretty greatly. "Wow he could be out all day if he's staying home to help his dad clean up." Elliot said as the bell rang and the teacher walked in to start the first lesson.

But going through Elliot's mind as he teacher talked was of what Keigo said about a truck plowing the side of Ichigo's house. Was it true or was the hollow that he felt the other night the cause of the *accident* since lately Elliot had felt a slight rise in Ichigo's spirit power/pressure.


End file.
